Hermione
She is forming an expedition team of brave adventurers to discover the secrets of Dragon's Den, which supposedly held real dragons a long time ago. She will give you the Expedtion Team Permit, which should be kept in your inventory to continue this quest. You can bring a team with you for assistance in the various parts. This quest can be repeated. Part 1 Hermione will ask you to go uncover something in Foothill Square. If the aggro if the nearby bandits is becoming too much of a bother, you can bring people to help you clear the way or provide protection. You must interact with the northern pillar (X: 442 Y: 405) in that area to begin investigating. You will be sent in a minigame where you must interact with the pillars in the correct order. These pillars are releated to the Five Elements Theory. In this, you should interact with the pillars in defeating order (Metal > Wood > Earth > Water > Fire for example). You can start at any pillar, as long as the elements cycle properly by the end of it. Failing to do so will summon a horde of skeletons. If you wish to not deal with these skeletons, you can leave through the yellow portal located at the beggining of Foothill Square. The pillars are represented as follows: Metal = West Wood = East Earth = Center Water = North Fire = South After succeeding, everyone should gather to the northern pillar. After several seconds, you will enter a cutscene where you have obtained the Pentacolor Plate, only for the Recycling Brothers to interfere because they want to impress Hermione. You must defeat both of them after the cutscene in order to continue. Once you have defeated the brothers, head back to Hermione to deliver the Pentacolor Plate. She will ask you to give her time to dechiper the message on it. This will take 24 real-world hours. Reward is 40,000 experience points. Part 2 When Hermione has dechipered the plate, she will show that it has split into five different colored tablets. After obtaining these tablets, you are to then go to the ruins and interact with the central pillar (X: 472 Y: 214). Once again, be very wary of the bandit aggro. You will enter another cutscene. This pillar minigame is similar to the last, except you have to place the correct stone tablets into each pillar, then set the direction of the needle on each pillar to another according to element boosting (Wood > Fire > Earth > Metal > Water for example). The elements that these pillars represent are exactly the same as the last minigame. The colors of the tablets should be put in the following pillars: White = West Blue = East Yellow = Center Black = North Red = South Be caureful; once the direction of a needle has been set, it cannot be changed unless you fail or leave. If you fail at setting the direction of the needles, the tablets will drop to the ground and a horde of skeletons will be summoned. If you and/or your team cannot pick up all of the tablets up by the time they disappear, you can exit through the yellow portal at the beggining of the ruins and talk to Hermione to pick them up again. If you succeed, a Soaring Dragon will be summoned. He will see you as an intruder and eventually as a "traitor". You must fight this Soaring Dragon, who will have a horde of skeletons assisting him. Defeat him and you can recieve the Heart of the Soaring Dragon. Deliver the item back to Hermione afterwards. There is no reward for this part. Part 3 After giving Hermione the Heart of the Soaring Dragon, the Recycling Brothers will interfere again, claiming you as the one who robbed them when they tried to rob you. During the confusion, Hermione transforms into a dragon and knocks you and the brothers out. After everyone wakes up, the concerned brothers request you to head west of Dragon's Den (X: 282 Y: 317) to look for her. Speak to any brother and continue to a cutscene. The brothers find a lone stone pillar. Angry and ignorant, they both kick the pillar, which ends up triggering eight Mana Turrets. These turrrets will continously respawn until the main control turret is destroyed, which seems to be spawned randomly amongst the Mana Turrets, so destroy each one until all of them have disappeared. After succeeding, head to the center of the area. You will enter another cutscene, where Hermione openly admits her real reason for setting out her expedition team. She's actually a dragon descendednt who had lost her father during the war between the dragons and humans. She suffers grief living with the memory of her dead father as well as desiring to be with rest of her people, so she swallows the Heart of the Soaring Dragon in order to become a dragon. You must defeat Hermione in her dragon form to end her grief, but the Recycling Brothers will also fight you because they don't want her to die. Defeat Hermione and she will have passed on peacefully. The unforgiving Recycling Brothers will watch over her body and demand that you leave. Rewards: *40,000 experience points *Either an Onyx of Righteousness or Onyx of Trust (both slot 2, 50~60, untradeable). Cannot be obtained after first quest completion. Category:Dragon's Den quests